Deseos cumplidos
by chofisrad
Summary: Fic hecho para el desafio 42 de LPDF. Hermione dice lo que siente por Harry... y luego? Oneshot Desilusional al 100!


DESEOS CUMPLIDOS

La luna iluminaba los desiertos jardines de Hogwarts, era una noche hermosa a pesar de la ligera llovizna que rociaba las hojas de los arboles con parsimonica delicadeza. Todos los alumnos se encontraban cobijados bajo la calida atmosfera de sus salas comunes, conversando, tomando reconfortantes tazas de chocolate o simplemente observando el majestuoso baile de las llamas en la chimenea, bueno, en realidad no se puede decir que todos se encontraran en esa situacion, seria algo imposible, sin embargo, la gran mayoria estaba disfrutando de la agradable velada que les habia proporcionado ese melancolico clima; pero ella no formaba parte de las mayorias, nunca lo habia hecho y ahora no seria la excepcion, incluso parecia que estaba confabulada con la naturaleza, pues ella estaba dejando caer su propia lluvia, una profunda y silenciosa, pero finalmente era lo mismo.

Hermione Granger nunca habia sido una persona que llamara mucho la atencion, no podia decirse que fuera sumamente extrovertida, pero si era un tanto reservada; quiza era eso lo que la hacia especial, o tal vez eran esos rebeldes rizos castaños, o esas sonrisas sinceras tan espontaneas, o esos ojos color miel que para muchos encerraban un sinnumero de misterios, mas no para el...

- Harry...- Dijo ella en un suspiro que se llevo una humeda brisa

No es facil enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, hay tantas cosas que no te crees capaz de romper, tantos lazos que parecian inquebrantables y que de repente se tornan sumamente fragiles. Pero tampoco puedes guardar un sentimiento tan profundo, es como un lento exterminio de uno mismo, el camino mas rapido a la autodestruccion por que te carcome lentamente alma y corazon. Eso le sucedia a ella, le dolia profundamente el quererlo de aquella manera, pero no podia evitar amarlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo; mas tampoco era una masoquista, y ese dia se habia propuesto olvidarlo, arrancarlo al fin de su pensamiento, de sus latidos, y para eso el primer paso era separarse de el, alejarse a pensar, a reflexionar, a aclarar sus sentimientos... y finalmente a destruir ese amor. Ese era su plan, y Hermione, siendo una mujer tan organizada y perfeccionista, segui todo metodo al pie de la letra, asi que se encontraba sentada junto al lago desahogando con la luna todo su dolor y confundiendo sus lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia.

- ¿Por que tengo que amarlo de este modo? ¿Por que tengo que sufrir esta agonia ahora que parecia que todo seria calma y armonia?  
¡Por que eres una tonta!, por que perdiste tu tiempo aprendiendo de los libros en lugar de aprender de ti misma, por que te esmeraste mas en conocerlo a el que en conocerte a ti... por que por primera vez, tu corazon le ha ganado la batalla a tu cabeza...- Ella dejo escapar un debil sollozo mientras el cielo se iluminaba con el primer relampago de la noche.

Por su cabeza corrian centenares de recuerdos, imagenes en los que siempre aparecia al lado de un niño de lentes y cabello negro; lo veia correr, gritar, volar en escoba, llorar, reir... entonces, esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¿Quien soy yo para hablarte de amor si no tengo idea de lo que digo?- Se pregunto como si hablara con el- Si tan solo pudieras leer este sentimiento en mis ojos como lo haz hecho tantas veces, me ahorrarias la necesidad de decirte "Te Amo"... ¿Para que me engaño? Se que no sientes lo mismo, que no estoy en el patron de tus citas... no soy una chica popular, ni una esmerada de la moda, no tengo un cuerpo perfecto ni miles de muchachos a mis pies...

- Es por eso que me gustas...

La castaña miro a su alrededor esperando ver a su interlocutor, pero solo encontro al viento silbando en sus oidos. Por un momento creyo haberlo escuchado hablar, pero era imposible, no habia ninguna razon para que el saliera del castillo a pelearse con el caprichoso clima. Estaba sola, bajo la mirada hacia sus pies y continuo con su soliloquio.

- A veces, quisiera escapar de este lugar, de este mundo, tan solo para poder sacarte de mi corazon, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que aunque me fuera al otro hemisferio del planeta tu me persigues en cada uno de mis recuerdos, por que contigo he pasado grandes momentos, he sido feliz, he crecido. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me duele no ser lo mismo en la tuya. Ser solo tu amiga- seco algunas de sus lagrimas- al parecer es la recompensa que me corresponde despues de tantos años a tu lado, despues de todo, yo soy feliz mientras tu lo seas... aunque no sea conmigo- paso una mano por su cabeza- Siempre me tendras cuando me necesites, incluso para hablar sobre otras mujeres... ¿Como he soportado esta tortura durante tanto tiempo? Millones de veces estuve a punto de decirte "Callate. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ella solo te esta haciendo sufrir? Estoy aqui y yo nunca haria eso ¿Es que no te das cuenta?" pero no queria lastimarte... o mas bien, no queria que me lastimaras, que me rechazaras...

Cerro sus ojos y disfruto del silencio mientras dejaba correr otro cristalino torrente por sus mejillas. Entonces sintio que las lagrimas se iban, el tibio roce de unos dedos por su piel la hicieron volver de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo, no abrio los ojos, ya sabia quien era, o por lo menos, quien queria que fuera...

- No llores por nimiedades, no llores por cosas sin sentido, no llores de tristeza, no llores de dolor, por que a mi tambien me duele verte asi...- Oyo que le decian

- ¿Y si llorara por amor?

- Igualmente me oprime el corazon el saber que sufres

- ¿Y si sufriera por un chico?

- Yo mismo me encargaria de hacerle pagar por hacerte llorar, no merece tus lagrimas, yo...

- ¿Y si llorara por ti?- Le interrumpio ella

- Seria la persona mas desgraciada del mundo por cometer la atrocidad de hacerte sentir mal. Buscaria la manera de paliar tu sufrimiento. Haria lo imposible por que fueras feliz...

- Pero no puedes, tu...

- ¿No puedo? ¿No puedo decir lo que siento? ¿No puedo decirte que te amo igual o mas de lo que tu me amas a mi, que te correspondo?

Sus ojos se abrieron rapida y bruscamente. No podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y se extraño mas aun cuando lo vio mirarla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Harry... ¿Tu...?

- ¿Te escuche?

Ella asintio con la cabeza

- Cada palabra- continuo el ojiverde- vine a buscarte en cuanto empezo a llover, pero te encontre tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirte, pero cuando dijiste todo eso no pude resistirme; ya te lo dije, no soporto verte llorar, y menos de esa manera.

- Gracias...- Dijo ella casi en un susurro, mas no pudo continuar por que sus labios se encontraron aprisionados por los de el. Se sintio volar y perdio la nocion de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su mundo dejo de girar durante unos instantes, y cuando se separaron, tardo algunos momentos en regresar a la realidad, mas a su rostro lo enmarcaba una de esas sinceras sonrisas que solo ella sabia regalar.

- Un momento- reacciono ella subitamente- Tu hablaste antes, te escuche- el asintio- Pero cuando mire, no estabas aqui

- Para ser la mejor alumna de este colegio ese comentario parece una broma. ¿Olvidas que tengo una capa invisible que pienso compartir contigo camino al castillo?

Ella pronuncio aun mas su sonrisa mientras entraba al calido abrigo de la capa y los brazos de Harry. Despues de todo, hay sueños que si se hacen realidad...


End file.
